


暗恋的英雄阁下误食猫薄荷以后

by KarwenLyu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarwenLyu/pseuds/KarwenLyu
Summary: 32岁的艾默里克·德·博雷尔，眼前出现了人生中前所未有的难题——他望着长沙发上的光之战士，心想，也许现在让他去单挑尼德霍格，亦不会至于这样束手无策……
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 16





	暗恋的英雄阁下误食猫薄荷以后

**Author's Note:**

> *私设猫男光。  
> *私设：伊修加德有类似猫薄荷的植物，叫伊修加德穗草。因伊修加德里猫魅族非常稀有，并未有记载猫魅族闻到穗草会有何表现。  
> *双向暗恋不戳破，结果一p定终身（？  
> *沿用设定书里艾默里克家养了只老猫的设定。  
> *OOC和BUG属于我。

32岁的艾默里克·德·博雷尔，眼前出现了人生中前所未有的难题——他望着长沙发上的光之战士，心想，也许现在让他去单挑尼德霍格，亦不会至于这样束手无策。  
哈罗妮护佑，伊修加德的议长大人从未想过有朝一日会看到这么个他做梦也不敢想的景象：  
那位拯救过艾欧泽亚无数次、对阵各族蛮神也毫无畏惧未见颤抖的英雄，此时此刻却蜷缩在自家的沙发软垫之上，胸膛随着大口呼吸剧烈起伏，断断续续地逸出黏腻绵延的低声咽呜，一声接一声地重重敲击着艾默里克的理智。  
这位他熟悉不过的光之战士现在高仰起脑袋却只为不停地磨蹭沙发靠枕仿佛想要寻求一方满足，连猫魅族特有的兽耳这时也难得的塌怂着——艾默里克不难发现他往常粉色的耳廓已充血绯红可见；平日餐风饮露也会保持整洁的墨色发丝，此时却被涔涔细汗打湿，凌乱地贴在如云巅之雪般白皙的颈脖上……  
这可真是……  
即使是外人眼里克己禁欲的议长先生，但如果还猜不出英雄阁下现在大概是个什么状态，他也枉为成年男性了吧。  
只是博学多闻的议长先生也不清楚，英雄这情况到底是猫魅族独有的生理习性，或是外部刺激影响发生的。  
此情此景，纵然是对大场面见惯不怪的艾默里克也难免情不自禁地咽了好几口水想要保持镇静，好着手解决这个迫在眉睫的人生难题。  
管家已急忙去神殿骑士团医院请亚伯院长，独留着议长大人照看突发异常的英雄阁下。  
“阁下……”艾默里克屈膝半跪在沙发前，犹豫了一下，还是探手去拨开光额上濡湿、与靠枕不断轻蹭而略显凌乱遮挡眉眼的发丝。结果才刚拨开细碎的刘海，他的目光便撞进了光那微微眯起的迷蒙双眼里快要夺眶而出的氤氲中。下一刻，精灵修长而又微凉的手指便被猫魅族炙热的手心紧紧握住，拉到脸颊旁，轻柔地厮磨起来。

……不得了。  
艾默里克听到了自己理智崩断的声音。

客厅里的仆人早早便被遣出去忙活，这里没有外人，艾默里克深呼吸几次企图将支离破碎的理智粘回来。  
“英雄阁下……光？”他试探性地喊了光的名字，回应的却只有猫魅族男人陷入迷糊不自觉发出的无意识低呜和对方覆着薄茧的手掌与细汗淋漓的脸庞传递过来的温暖、湿润与柔软。  
强忍着理智再次崩盘的危险，艾默里克需要快速回忆了一下到底是哪个地方出现了问题，让这位他一直保持距离暗暗爱慕的猫魅族光之战士，在自己泡好红茶回来后变成了一只失去理智，不断撒娇求欢的猫咪。  
也许留给理智的时间已经不多了。  
低头看着光那根远比主人忠于欲望、不断花式撩拨自己的毛茸茸尾巴，艾默里克沉思道。

光感觉不太好。  
他很不舒服，却也无法指明详细哪里不舒服。  
不知道什么时候开始，全身就像被温温吞吞的慢火包裹，体温不断在舒适与炙热间反复横跳，催生了一种微妙的患得患失的空虚感，让人几欲癫狂，煎熬难耐，还不如幻龙老爹的龙炎洗礼来得痛快。  
更可怕的是，作为格里达尼亚首屈一指的白魔法师，冒险经历丰富如他使用魔法治愈过无数奇症，而现在，梅茵菲娜在上，他从察觉异状至今，已经断断续续吟唱过十个治愈魔法了！  
然，往昔的清明并没有随魔法施展而至，难熬的细痒没有得到抑制，竟更有愈演愈烈迅速蔓延的迹象。  
束手无策的焦躁，遇上浑身难以言明的感觉，光下意识地紧紧蜷缩着身子，吃力咽下细碎的低呜，异样感依然像汹涌海潮一般滑遍全身每个角落，难以分辨心和身到底哪方更难受，实在没有什么会比现在这情况更糟糕了。  
好想找些什么凉凉的东西磨一磨，蹭一蹭缓解这种捉不住实感的难受……  
如果阿莉塞看到自己这个样子知道自己干了什么，也许会立刻展开焦急又严厉的训话吧——“雅·修特拉没有告诉你陌生猫给的奇怪东西不能吃吗！”  
冤枉，猫不知道算不算陌生猫，但他绝对不是吃下奇怪的东西！  
万幸的是事发在艾默里克家里，他就在身边，也许可以帮自己解决这个困境……  
光艰难地抑制自己想整个人扎进艾默里克怀里蹭个痛快的冲动，如溺水之人捉住浮木一般拉过对方想为自己拨开濡湿额发的微凉大手，努力抬起下巴和给眼神示意想指证凶手就在议长大人身后优哉游哉地舔着毛看热闹。  
然而在艾默里克的位面，看到的只有暗恋的英雄阁下毫无防备的泪目婆娑与恋人间才有的亲密接触让自家理智一溃千里不复返。  
“您不用担心，”经过短暂的思想斗争，艾默里克深深地吸一口气，像下定了什么决心似的紧握着光的手，“无论怎样，我一定会为今天的事负起责任。”  
你的确需要负些责任……光抬起眼睑深深地看了他一眼，想道。要不是你家猫和那棵诡异的绿植……  
战斗经验与情爱履历成反比的光之战士肯定不知道自己现在因为不适而蹩着眉头、呛着泪光的一眼就能击垮面前这位一直暗暗爱慕他的精灵仅存的零星理智。  
于是还在想着今天是本来帮忙传达消息刚好遇上暴风雪便打算逗留一阵，结果现在这样能不能算工伤？事后议长大人要给拂晓多支持多少物资才算负得起今天的责任的光发现自己身下一轻，刚刚极力忍耐想扑进去的胸膛此刻却紧贴脸颊，回过神时整个人已埋进精灵身上独有的贵族熏香中，他甚至能感受到两人呼吸吞吐的温热鼻息正相互交融，将体内的患得患失往一个更陌生的方向推去。  
身体在不受控制地发热微颤，淋漓细汗挂满颈额脸庞，但现在突如其来的心跳如雷，大概，不是那猫坑自己误嗅那棵可疑绿植的效果？  
被横抱出客厅前，光看了在落地窗旁的“凶手”绿植和朝自己一脸恰意翻着肚皮睡得正香的黑猫最后一眼，用仅剩的清醒思考道。

自从身体被抱离沙发，光可以依存的便只有艾默里克的臂弯与怀抱。  
时间越久，燥热与空虚蚕食的理智便越多，纵然是精神力强大如光之战士，在从未经历的体感与信任的人面前，猫魅族留存的野性一直敦促他顺应本能追求快乐。  
没多久，光突然嗅到自己进入了一个充满艾默里克浓厚气息的空间。  
虽然生为猫魅族男性，护月之民的领地意识没有逐日之民那么重，但突然被带入其他男性的领地，光还是本能地略显警惕想要匿藏自身，不由自主地往精灵怀里缩。  
这一缩，让艾默里克条件反射般收紧了臂弯。  
两人贴合得仿佛能交换感受彼此的心跳。  
如久旱逢甘霖，光不难发现，艾默里克的怀抱正是自己那满溢全身的空虚所狠狠渴望的，然而此刻被排解的渴望却没有得到满足，短暂的舒适过后反而诱发了深处更庞大的贪欲，身体开始叫嚣着想得到更多，更多，自己内心似乎也有些东西正在生根发芽……  
甚至全身每个细胞都在想要变得舒服。  
“唔…艾默里克……帮…帮……我……”  
近乎是哀求的呢喃，听觉极好的精灵不难听出光之战士词语间的尾音都已经沉浸在浓浓情欲中而变得粘腻媚人。  
在艾默里克眼里，怀内这位一直都是比肩神明的存在，是他需要仰望追逐的绮丽星光。现在，曾经遥不可及的光芒已在怀抱中咫尺可得，他从未想过有朝一日能真切感受到对方的温度，柔软，毫无防备，甚至是低姿态的依赖。  
“别怕。”精灵近乎虔诚的低语传入猫魅耳中却带有蛊惑的魔力。  
随着蓝衣骑士在自己额上宣誓忠诚般落下温柔一吻，朦胧间光感觉到自己被小心翼翼放下，背脊触碰一方柔软后，全身就深陷进艾默里克气息的包裹中，脑袋迷迷糊糊却直觉自己即将获救的光之战士已经打算，接下来将主导权全权交给伊修加德的骑士先生，甚至对接下来会发生的事情满怀期待。  
所以，不要离开……  
才将光放在床上，眼前人意识怕已不剩半分清明，艾默里克看着他思考片刻，刚想起身，颈脖却马上被抱住，毫无防备地整个人拉倒在床，压在猫魅族身上。  
“不，不要走……”  
艾默里克感觉到对方埋首在自己颈窝间，伴随粗重呼吸说话带出的热气呼在颈部敏感的皮肤上，身体的某处正迅速与内心的躁动相呼应。  
伸手轻摸怀里人柔顺的细发，艾默里克附在他早已充血得红丝清晰可见的兽耳边，低声说道：“您知道吗？您刚刚阻止了最后一个停下来的机会…”

唇齿相吻间，烈火已经蔓延遍野，没有任何回头余地，身心仅剩布帛外的坦诚相见。  
艾默里克还是第一次如此直观地认识英雄的身体。  
欲火中烧而微微泛红的肌肤让一直以来隐藏在衣物下的各种新伤旧痕格外明显，有几道伤疤的长度与位置，纵然是曾与龙相搏多年骑士总长也自觉怵目惊心。  
艾欧泽亚人们的期望，就这样直白地刻在英雄不算魁梧的身板上。  
被这幅身躯的主人拯救过的精灵心疼又敬畏地细细亲吻每一道希望的印痂，可是星星点点的炙热过后，清凉袭来的温度落差刺激到猫魅原本迷迷糊糊的感官，被燥热折磨得濒临癫狂的腰肢主动拱起，熨帖着磨蹭对方被自己撩拨得同样难耐的身体。  
惊讶于光的主动，艾默里克还想更周全地照顾他感觉时却被英雄阁下不由分说地咬住下唇。  
幸好也能说是私交颇深餐桌上聊过不少私事，所以被咬的议长大人知道这只是英雄阁下吻技差的表现——毕竟这位鼎鼎大名的猫魅万人迷总因氏族习性被误会万花丛中过，其实作为护月之民，他长这么大亲过的也就自家陆行鸟的脸。  
不过也正因为是护月之民，光的虎牙磕破了艾默里克的薄唇，待丝丝血腥渗到舌尖，隐约觉得自己做错事的猫魅收起了刚才的急躁，本能地乖乖舔舐起精灵的伤口来。  
猫魅族…果然还是跟猫有着祖先上的联系吧。此时此刻的英雄阁下就跟往常玩耍时不小心用牙嗑到自己的老猫一样，艾默里克想着，伸手揉了揉光早已变得特别敏感柔软的耳根，乘着对方被安抚得舒服地逸出咽呜，便低头将主导权收回来。  
津液与血丝交缠，让两人的亲吻带上别样的滋味。  
虽然零基础，但光就像是聪敏的好学生，顺着艾默里克的引导很快变学会了如何回应能让两人更舒服，更能享受接吻带来的愉悦。  
于是，沉迷对方不可自拔的精灵和猫魅直到气喘吁吁时才恋恋不舍地离开了彼此唇瓣。  
早因迷之异样被情欲淹没的光还为刚刚的深吻涨得满脸潮红，涔涔细汗打湿的黑发贴在白皙的脸庞上将两颊衬托得格外丹红。光的眼睛向来比嘴巴更懂得表达自己内心所想，而此时那双像夜星般明亮的圆瞳隐去战场上的锐利，微微眯起，深深地望着艾默里克，眉眼间氤氲迷离，翳长的睫毛随着喘息轻颤扇动，媚态尽现，似是向身上人发出共赴沉沦的邀请。  
艾默里克像品鉴无价之宝般爱抚着光的身体，修长的手指触碰裸露在伊修加德凉丝丝的空气中却早已燥热敏感的肌肤上，所到之处皆惊起一阵颤栗和绵腻轻喘。  
“唔……”有点不堪再受艾默里克的慢性子，光伸出双手便搂住他的颈脖顺势往下拽，脸埋在颈窝里轻轻咬了一口，催促道：“快点……”  
原来平时文质彬彬的英雄阁下在床上是喜欢咬人的类型。  
被连咬两口又更了解到英雄另一面的艾默里克露出宠溺的笑，手上却不敢怠慢，游移到对方腰肢的手一把扯下仅剩的遮羞布，放出早被自己撩拨得红肿挺拔，顶部缓缓渗出白浊的分身。  
亲吻过光那略比自己的瘦小的性器，两人滚烫的坚挺被把握在精灵的大手里，炙热的沟壑相拥撕磨，加之规律的撸动，从事发至今被多番折磨了如此之久的光在刺激中条件反射地抓紧了艾默里克的背，在对方辛勤努力下，最终在绵延却破碎不成句的轻呼中释放，溅了一身温热。  
不消片刻，大脑转瞬即逝的空白过后，焦躁的异状似是已经得到缓解。彼此唇舌交换了个缠绵的深吻，光松开了艾默里克，嘴边还沾挂着津液水迹，只顾大口地喘着气平躺在床上。  
“您还好吗？”放开光那稍微消去肿胀的分身，艾默里克俯身在他眉心轻吻，柔声问道。  
“嗯……”  
虽然嗓音还带有情欲的腻味，但看上去是比刚才要清醒些……应该，是没事了。  
细思片刻，艾默里克转头看着手上的粘稠还不停滑落在雪白的床单，便稍稍起身，想让向来内敛的光独自恢复。虽然两人已经到了这种境地，仅余最后一步他便可以让一直遥望敬仰的光芒染上自己的颜色，但精灵忐忑又踌躇的心还是战胜了眼下嚣如气焰的欲望，决定自己去处理些未完的事。  
毕竟糊涂时一瞬的拥有，可能是清醒后永远的失去。  
然而他还没挪动一步，腿已经被一尾毛茸茸缠上。  
“光？”  
“你呢？”  
一时半刻想不明白光指的是什么，精灵仍未被释放的欲火就被猫魅支起的膝盖轻轻磨蹭，敏感的撕磨似是情人依恋的低语呢喃，一石千浪般激起艾默里克好不容易忍下的胀痛。  
英雄天生的锐利能捕捉猎物任何细微变化，虽然议长大人极力隐瞒，但两人触碰后苍青眸里震惊之余一闪即逝的深邃欲望还是逃不过光的眼睛。  
于是猫魅青年抬起双腿，缠在精灵腰肢上，刚被伺候过食髓知味的欲望紧靠未得以宣泄的肿胀，是轻柔的抚慰，又是魅惑的勾引。很快，顶头还沾留白浊的玉柱便再次挺立，精灵深处一直压抑的热火也瞬间如脱缰之马，传至猫魅烧遍每一个细胞。  
被爱慕之人打开了的情欲桎梏，想要再关上，恐怕天底下也只能靠身下这一位始作俑者。  
“您真的了解接下来会发生什么吗？”艾默里克欺身压近这位突然大胆玩火的英雄，被占有欲染得深邃的眼睛里早已仅余对方的身影。  
如果说刚开始发展到床上坦诚相见是来自迷之效果的半推半就，那么现在在艾默里克的温柔照顾下释放过的光已经彻底清醒。  
可是，清醒过来还没来得及细品快感的余韵，一直以来都是身处被追逐地位的英雄心里脑里却被懊恼和挫败填满。  
有没有搞错，已经到了这种地步，结果这位伊修加德的议长大人竟然就这样放下自己说走就走？难得他刚刚迷糊中还暗暗窃喜过这次也许能水到渠成。  
一直以来，艾欧泽亚的英雄阁下都在偷偷爱恋着伊修加德的年轻议长。但也许正是因为太喜欢，以致就算光感觉到艾默里克也许同样喜欢自己，他也无法勇敢地主动迈出那一步。  
两人竟如此默契地深思熟虑：有些纸一旦捅穿，就永远无法回到过去。  
但是现在误打误撞有个机会就在面前，如果无法捉住，也许两人真的会就此错过。  
所以，光当然了解接下来会发生什么，也正正期望接下来发生什么——年轻的猫魅族青年曾不止一次地遐想过与眼前钟情已久的伊修加德精灵如何共渡云雨。  
想到这里，光舔了舔因为情热泛干的嘴唇，唇边飘过狡黠的弧度，昂头亲吻艾默里克挺拔的鼻尖：“伊修加德的议长先生，这次要跟我一起踏上冒险的旅途吗？”  
艾默里克闻言眼前一亮，知道对方在以自身的意识向自己发出沉沦的邀请。  
于是，得偿所愿的光之战士发现骑士作为回答的吻相对之前突然少了点毕恭毕敬，多了几分侵略占有。  
事实证明，艾默里克第一轮表面上的庄重温柔，只是出于没得到自己表态的尊重——精灵此时此刻展露出了前所未见的强势，利用自己的身高优势，将猫魅牢牢掌控在床上。光天生白皙的肌肤上被种下星星点点的殷红，每每落下一吻，身下的英雄总会逸出甜腻呻吟，一声一声撩拨艾默里克躁动的心弦。  
刚褪下的热火很快便又铺天盖地地袭来，呼吸不知不觉加重的光偷偷瞄了一眼对方顶端缓缓渗出的粘稠，又抬高了挂在精灵腰上的双腿，将尾下秘密之庭的入口毫无保留地展现在艾默里克的欲望前。  
覆有薄茧的手掌摩挲着所爱之人俊俏的脸庞，这是光第一次毫不掩饰自己眼中的恋慕，熟悉的声线此刻被情欲蒙上陌生的喑哑，却不妨碍向对方发出禁园的邀约：“艾默里克，进来……”  
如果不是欲望的胀痛一直在提醒自己，艾默里克会觉得这是一场旖旎的梦——梦中觊觎过的身体正真切地展现在身下，不断催促自己去据为己有。  
身下的人因为两次动情，后穴早变得湿润柔软，艾默里克探入两指扩张并无没有多困难，唯一的难处也许是精灵特别修长的手指伸进甬道带来的异物感和触碰到敏感点时，猫魅青年会突然逸出近似“喵”的浪叫并抱紧自己，私处肉壁随着主人的大口呼吸而有节奏地收缩，包裹着指尖的温暖濡湿感着实挑战艾默里克的忍耐力。  
当探入第三根手指，怀里再次传来忍耐的咽呜的同时艾默里克感觉到背上火辣辣的疼——看来冒险者因为长途跋涉而偶尔疏于修剪的指甲终于在他背上留下了这次的纪念痕迹。  
“放松，请相信我。”耐着一上一下不同程度的刺疼，艾默里克苦笑着柔声安抚，得空的另一只手轻轻顺着光的发丝，在吻上对方充血欲滴的耳尖内廓时，敏感的兽耳不住地抖动想要躲避艾默里克呼出的鼻息，而后庭的肉壁又紧紧地拥抱了自己的手指一下。  
这是光第一次毫无防备地将自己最脆弱的秘密禁地交予别人，但是随着艾默里克手指的抽插扩张，指腹在肉壁的敏感开关上不断被按摩轻刮，难受的异物感最终被兴奋和舒服所取代，后穴分泌的肠液也逐渐增多，伴随着淫靡的水声，甬道内手指律动的一分一厘都能让光的欲望炙烧身体每个细胞。  
他的身体果然在渴望着和艾默里克结合。跟之前帮自己释放的感觉完全不同，羞耻于自己对身上这位精灵无理由的顺从和渴望，光只好紧紧抓住对方，埋首在他的颈窝才不至于让自己呻吟得过于大声。  
但是，当艾默里克手指退出，换上饥渴已久的性器挺进光的后穴时，期待已久的充盈和撕磨的痛楚相交缠，还是让光情不自禁叫出声，只是这声音腻得连他都快认不出自己了。  
冰雪与春色仅有一窗之隔。  
敞大的房间里，充斥着令人羞耻的肉体碰撞声与英雄压抑的咽呜低鸣。  
光觉得自己低估了艾默里克的尺寸，只是现在他也无暇去反省自己为何会因为不想被听到自己叫得太大声而提出要换个姿势，结果后入的体位却让每一次的碰撞仿佛直达灵魂，欲仙欲死。背对着掌控自己身体的精灵，光将烫得仿佛随时能烧起来的脸紧紧埋进枕头里才能止住发自内心的呻吟，然而艾默里克残留的发香与气息从织物传来，缠绕在口鼻间，只让他的大脑更加晕眩空白。  
在扩张时艾默里克已经摸清了他秘密的开关，现在火热的柱头毫不客气地朝着英雄最无防备的弱点冲击，雪国精灵传递而来的爱意仿佛能将他彻底熔化，很快，枕头都捂不住的咽呜竟变成了啜泣的求饶。  
“呜、要不行了……慢点——啊……求、求求你慢点——”  
“可是您的身体正紧紧地允吸着我似乎一点也不想慢下来哦。”艾默里克嘴角微扬，又将光的腰扶高了些，调整后的角度能让自己进入更深。  
于是，啜泣的求饶最后也变成了断不成句的单字，光抓紧了身下的被单不断颤抖，每次撞击带来的快乐都在灵魂留下不可磨灭的刻印，不止是心，光觉得也许自己的身体都已经无可救药地爱上了艾默里克。  
艾默里克感觉到，包裹着自己的肉壁突然変紧，却又变得更加湿润，皱褶与皱褶间火热的厮磨少了阻力，让情爱加倍升温。他从不知道，光的身体能让自己比想象中更沉迷。那颗自己一直以来不断追逐爱惜的星辰，忽然降临身边，委身承欢，共度沉沦。  
忍不住俯身轻啃光早已充血敏感的兽耳，结果早已不堪刺激的爱人条件反射地塌着耳朵想要躲避他的挑弄，无奈只好侧过头来啜着泪花，大口喘息着向他索吻。  
唇舌交缠间，一直悉心感受着光身体变化的艾默里克握过那根再次渗出爱液的坚挺，指肚在铃口不断细细揉搓，同时加猛了后穴的冲撞。不消片刻，光便再一次达到顶峰，而高潮间猛然收缩的肉壁挤压着体内胀痛已久的玉柱，一股温热从体内喷涌而出，瞬间将甬道浇灌满，连带让光也在艾默里克手上亦射满了白浊。  
释放的快感让光的大脑一片空白，艾默里克捞过他因双腿发软快要扑倒在床的身体。两次顶峰几乎耗尽体力的猫魅任由他摆布让自己跨坐在大腿上，乖巧地挂靠着精灵高大的身上。两人依旧紧紧相连，因喘息不断起伏的胸膛连带腰肢的摆动让艾默里克的浇灌仍在继续，余裕的快乐在光的脑海中绵延恒久……

窗外，风雪既停，天光沾染了雪色，空中飘落的霰华闪耀着细碎异彩。  
包裹着暖烘烘的厚被，光坐在细心整理过的床上，望着雪后的伊修加德街道出神。  
“在想什么？”  
身后探出的双手连带柔软的被褥将光环抱起来，精灵刚沐浴完传递过来的温暖和香气让他内心春意怡然。两人默契地交换完绵长的深吻，光便像只餍足的猫咪，懒洋洋地靠在艾默里克的怀里，汲取自己喜欢的气息。  
“你家窗外的伊修加德真好看。”光毫不吝啬地赞美道。  
听到他的话，艾默里克心中一动，又将光抱紧了些，宠溺地在他发旋落下亲吻：  
“是您拯救过的伊修加德。”

——END


End file.
